


The Unforgiven

by Kracks



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kracks/pseuds/Kracks
Summary: Spoiler für Season 2 => Episode Monster: Was geschah nachdem Linda Martin Lucifer im Lux aufgesucht hatte? Der gefallene Engel versucht seine innerlichen Qualen mit Alkohol, Drogen und leichten Mädchen zu verdrängen. Doch der Abend verläuft anders als geplant. (One Shot)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung der Autorin: Die Episode Monster aus der zweiten Staffel ist eine meiner Lieblingsfolgen, da man Lucifer hier mal aus einer ganz anderen Perspektive kennenlernt. Ich fragte mich was wohl geschah nachdem Linda Martin den "betrunkenen" Lucifer in seinem Club aufgesucht hatte. In der Szene widmet er sich anschließend den drei Mädels an der Bar. Die Serie macht hier (vermutlich berechtigt ;-) ) einen Cut. Ich gehe weiter...

„Noch eine Flasche für mich und für die bezaubernden Ladies drei Sex on the beach“, sagte er und zwinkerte den Mädchen an der Bar zu.  
Er drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu Linda Martin um, die ihren hübschen, kleinen Hintern gerade die Treppe herauf beförderte. Normalerweise verließen seine weiblichen Gäste das Lux nicht so schnell.  
Hatte sie ernsthaft erwartet, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt mit ihr über sein Gefühlsleben sprach? Die Party ging gerade erst richtig los, der Alkohol floss in Strömen und die Mädchen zu seiner Linken waren heißer als die Feuer der Hölle.  
Er verstand die Menschen nicht. Warum hatten sie immer so ein Bedürfnis über furchtbare Dinge zu sprechen?  
Kein Wort, das über seine Lippen käme würde irgendetwas an Uriels Tod ändern. Im Gegenteil, es würde ihn nur erneut an seine schreckliche Tat erinnern.  
An den Moment als er seinem Bruder die Klinge ins Herz gerammt hatte, an den Geruch warmen Blutes, das sich zäh über seine Finger gelegt hatte. Das lähmende Gefühl, als jegliches Leben aus Uriels Körper wich, wie eine Kerze dessen Flamme für immer erstickte.  
Nein, er wollte diese Flashbacks endlich aus dem Kopf verbannen und der heutige Abend war dafür genau richtig.  
Die Gäste um ihn herum hatten Spaß und er hatte das Bedürfnis sich einfach in die Menge zu werfen und zu feiern. Wenn nur dieser erbärmliche Alkohol nicht andauernd seine Wirkung verlieren würde.  
Der Barmann reichte ihm eine neue Flasche Whiskey. Lucifer goss sich einen großen Schluck ins Glas und stürzte ihn sofort darauf herunter. Er spürte wie die hochprozentige Flüssigkeit seine Kehle herunterrann und sich wie zähe Lava in seinem Brustkorb ausbreitete.  
Lucifer liebte diese innere Liebkosung und er hasste den Moment in dem sein überirdischer Stoffwechsel das Gift sofort wieder neutralisierte.  
Dennoch kam er ab einer gewissen Dosis an seine Grenzen.  
Kein Mensch würde diese Menge an Hochprozentigem überleben, für Lucifer hingegen bedeutete sie immerhin einen kurzfristigen Rausch, der nach fünfzehn Minuten wieder abebbte.  
Er musste also permanent für Nachschub sorgen und das Gespräch mit Linda hatte ihn bereits in einen viel zu nüchternen Zustand versetzt.  
Er kippte schnell ein zweites und drittes Glas nach und beschloss sich dann mit einer ganz anderen Sache ab zu lenken.  
Als er sich wieder zu den drei Ladies herumdrehte, schauten sie scheu nach unten und kicherten wie kleine Schulmädchen.  
„Nanu? Warum auf einmal so verschüchtert? Ich schmecke noch eure Küsse von gerade eben auf meiner Zunge und die waren alles andere als zaghaft“, sagte er und strich mit seinen Fingerkuppen über die Schulter der Blondine neben ihm. Er spürte wie sie unter seiner Berührung zusammenzuckte. Es war kein ängstliches Zucken, vielmehr ein Muskelversagen dass er schon bei so vielen Frauen gespürt hatte, wenn sie ihren Körper in seiner Gegenwart nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatten.  
Ihre Haut war erhitzt und winzige Schweißtropfen hatten sich darauf gebildet. Er verspürte auf einmal eine nur schwer bezähmbare Begierde, sie mit seiner Zunge zu kosten.  
„Entschuldigung, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Lucifer Morningstar.“  
Natürlich war ihm klar, dass die Frauen schon längst wussten wer er war, aber eine gewisse Etikette ließ er sich nicht nehmen.  
„Mein Name ist Amy“, sagte die Blondine.  
„Dana“, hauchte die Schwarzhaarige in der Mitte mit rauer Stimme.  
„Ich bin Holly“, stellte sich die Dritte im Bunde vor. Irgendwie hatte Lucifer Zweifel, dass dies ihr richtiger Name war. Sie wirkte etwas stiller und nicht ganz so abgebrüht wie ihre beiden Begleiterinnen. Aber er würde ihr die Angst schon nehmen. Das tat er immer.  
„Nun, was verschlägt euch heute Abend hier hin? Seid ehrlich zu mir.“  
„Wir wollen feiern und die ganze Nacht tanzen“, antwortete Amy.  
Holly hob den Cocktail. „Was Gutes trinken.“  
Dana hingegen saugte genüsslich am schwarzen Strohhalm ihres Drinks und warf Lucifer einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.  
Lucifer lächelte sie an und er brauchte keine weiteren Worte.  
„So wie es aussieht hat Dana genau verstanden, nicht wahr?“  
Sie hob die Augenbraue und Lucifer versank in ihrem ungezähmten Blick. Aber er hatte sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt und der Abend sollte nicht nur mit Dana enden.  
„Du willst also tanzen“, richtete er sich an Amy. „Und das die ganze Nacht, bis dein Körper verschwitzt und ausgezehrt ist. Dabei bin ich dir sehr gerne behilflich. Du weißt was ich damit meine.“  
Amys Finger griffen mechanisch in ihre blonden, langen Haare und begannen an einer Strähne zu zwirbeln. „Bis der Morgen kommt“, hauchte sie und Lucifer wusste, dass er sie gefangen genommen hatte.  
Holly hingegen rückte plötzlich ein Stück von ihnen ab. Ihre Augen glitten hektisch durch den Raum.  
Lucifer ging auf sie zu und lehnte sich neben ihr an die Bar. Er würde sie niemals zu irgendetwas zwingen, er würde lediglich ihre tiefsten Sehnsüchte hervorkitzeln und er war sich bereits ihrer Antwort sicher.  
„Sag mir Holly: Ist es wirklich nur ein guter Drink, den du möchtest? Oder willst du heute Nacht noch etwas ganz anderes kosten? Verrate mir: Was ist in diesem Moment dein sehnlichster Wunsch?“  
Er verengte die Augen und verknüpfte seinen Blick mit ihrem. Die Geräusche des Clubs wurden in den Hintergrund verbannt und für einen Moment lang gab es nur noch sie und ihn.  
Er spürte wie sie sich wehrte. Ihr wohlerzogenes Ego versuchte verzweifelt die Worte zurück zu halten, die sie so sehnlich aussprechen wollte.  
Lucifer wusste, dass er als Gewinner aus diesem Duell hervorgehen würde.  
„Was begehrst du am allermeisten?“, raunte er leise.  
„Amy“, kam es über Hollys Lippen und Lucifer hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.  
Er sah sich zu der Blondine um, die aufgrund der Musik nichts von ihrer Konversation mitbekam. Mit dieser Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Oh. Okay. Na schön, also da spricht natürlich auch nichts gegen, aber wie…“  
„Und dich!“, viel ihm Holly ins Wort und Lucifer stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus. Er war also doch noch nicht abgeschrieben.  
„Ich will es gerne mit Amy, Dana und dir tun, aber ich habe Angst. Ich habe sowas noch nie gemacht.“  
Sie schluckte und fasste sich plötzlich an die Kehle. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich ihrer Worte bewusst wurde. „Oh Gott, warum habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?“  
Lucifer verdrehte die Augen. „Sorry, aber ich fürchte der da oben wird dir keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben. Er hat’s nicht so mit Kommunikation. Ich hingegen…“, sagte er und beugte sich so weit vor bis sein Mund nur noch einen Hauch von ihrem Ohr entfernt war „Ich bin der Teufel und gebe dir mein Wort, dass du keine Angst davor haben muss. Der Teufel lügt nie“, flüsterte er.  
Er spürte Hollys keuchenden Atem an seiner Wange und es viel ihm schwer sich wieder von ihr zu trennen. Aber nur so konnte er ihr Verlangen ins Unermessliche steigern. Nur so spürte sie die Leere, die ohne ihn zurückblieb.  
Er lehnte sich wieder an die Bar und nippte an seinem Drink. „Und? Was sagst du?“  
„Okay“, antwortete Holly und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen wirkte auf einmal viel selbstbewusster.  
Lucifer triumphierte innerlich doch der Moment wurde von der inzwischen wieder einsetzenden Nüchternheit zerstört.  
Oh nein, so nicht. Der heutige Abend sollte ein einziger Rausch werden und dabei sollte es verdammt nochmal auch bleiben.  
„Andrew! Nachschub!“, rief er dem Barmann zu, der ihm daraufhin eine volle Flasche Whiskey reichte.  
„Etwas Proviant für den Weg nach oben. Wer kommt mit?“, sagte Lucifer und lockte mit der Flasche während er sich in Richtung Aufzug begab. Die Mädchen folgten ihm wie Kätzchen einem Wollknäuel. Er genoss den Moment als er spürte wie sich ihre hungrigen Blicke an seinen Rücken hefteten.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly, Amy und Dana folgten ihm in den Lift. Als sich die Aufzugtüren schlossen viel ihm auf, dass er die Whiskygläser vergessen hatte.   
„Nun gut, dann wollen wir das mal unkonventionell regeln“, sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Er setzte die Flasche an und leerte sie bis zur Hälfte. Der Rausch setzte wieder ein und für einen Moment lang verschwamm sogar das Bild vor seinen Augen.   
Lucifer liebte es wenn das passierte.   
„Oh! Was für ein hervorragender Tropfen. Wer von den Damen möchte einen Schluck?“  
Er erhielt keine Antwort denn plötzlich geschah etwas Unerwartetes.   
Der Lift machte einen Satz und riss Lucifer von den Beinen. Er taumelte zur Seite und konnte sich erst im letzten Moment fangen. Eines der Mädchen stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.   
Lucifer stützte sich an der Wand ab und versuchte seine Sinne zu ordnen.   
Der Aufzug hatte angehalten, obwohl sie noch gar nicht im Loft angekommen waren.   
Er sah wie Dana ihren Finger vom Nothalteknopf nahm. Sie biss sich verheißungsvoll auf die Unterlippe und bestätigte ihm damit, dass sie die Vollbremsung mit purer Absicht herbeigeführt hatte.   
Lucifer spürte wie sein Herz einen erfreuten Satz machte. Sein Körper reagierte sofort und drängte sein weltliches Verlangen immer mehr in den Vordergrund.   
Oh ja, genau diese Art von Ablenkung hatte er sich von den drei Ladies versprochen. Sie enttäuschten den Teufel nicht.   
„Ich hätte gerne einen Schluck“, sagte Dana.   
Ihre heißblütigen Augen sendeten eindeutige Signale.   
„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl“, antwortete Lucifer und hob die Flasche an ihre vollen Lippen.   
Dana trank gierig, doch immer mehr Whiskey bahnte sich den Weg an ihrem Mund vorbei, rann über ihr Kinn, liebkoste ihrem Hals und verschwand dann wie ein unartiger Fluss in ihrem Dekolleté.  
Sie strich mit den Fingern über sein Hemd und öffnete dann langsam die Knopfleiste.   
Ihre Hände glitten unter den edlen Stoff und er spürte wie ihre Handflächen seine nackte Brust erforschte.   
Jede Berührung schickte einen kleinen Stromstoß durch seinen Muskeln.  
Er sah zu Amy.   
Ihr warmer Körper schmiegte sich an seine Seite. Sie nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, trank einen Schluck und benetzte ihre Lippen mit der berauschenden Flüssigkeit.   
Lucifer öffnete den Mund als sie ihre feuchten Lippen auf seine presste.   
Der Alkohol und der Geschmack ihrer Haut verbanden sich zu einem Aphrodisiakum, das ihn aufstöhnen ließ.   
Lucifer schloss die Augen und gab sich voll und ganz den sinnlichen Berührungen hin.   
Von der anderen Seite spürte er Hollys Atem an seinem Hals. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und schenkte auch ihren bebenden Lippen einen zärtlichen Kuss.   
Doch das schüchterne Mädchen schien langsam auf zu tauen. Ihre Zunge forderte mehr und so gab er ihr was sie verlangte. Zügellos und ohne Kompromisse.   
Während er in dem Kuss versank, krallten sich Hände in seinen Bizeps. Er wusste nicht wessen Fingernägel es waren, die ihn bittersüß malträtierten, zu sehr wurden seine Sinne durch den lustvollen Rausch durcheinander geworfen.   
Er konnte das tiefe Grollen in seiner Kehle nicht mehr zurückhalten.   
Dana kniete sich vor ihn und machte sich an seiner bereits viel zu engen Hose zu schaffen.  
„Da ist aber jemand sehr unartig“, sagte er und nahm ihren süffisanten Blick wohlwollend zur Kenntnis.   
Er beschloss sie in dieser Nacht als Letzte zu nehmen, damit sich diese ungezähmte Lust in ihrem Körper wie tausend Flammen ausbreitete. Sie sollte ihn anflehen.   
Die Bürde den Sündern in der Hölle unendliche Qualen aufzuerlegen, ward ihm auf der Erde genommen. Hier war er ein Erlöser. Aber er bestimmte wann es soweit war.   
Während Dana seinen Gürtel öffnete, nahm Lucifer die Whiskyflasche wieder an sich und trank einen gierigen Schluck.   
Die fordernden Lippen der Schwarzhaarigen streiften seinen Bauchnabel und suchten dann zielsicher ihren Weg nach unten.   
Kleine Hitzewellen durchströmten seinen Körper.   
Lucifer beschloss sich etwas Abkühlung zu verschaffen.   
Er hob die Flasche und kippte den restlichen Whisky zwischen sich und Dana aus.   
Die Flüssigkeit bahnte sich ihren Weg über seinen Bauch und durchnässte den Bund seiner Shorts.   
Als Dana den Alkohol gierig von seiner Haut leckte, viel es ihm schwer sich zu zügeln.   
Er atmete tief ein, lehnte den Kopf zurück und wartete darauf, dass sie ihr Ziel fand.   
Lucifer schloss die Augen erneut und machte sich bereit für den intimen Kuss.  
Doch stattdessen passierte etwas ganz anderes.   
Seine Brust schien von einer Sekunde auf die nächste zu explodieren, als im plötzlich die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde.   
Irgendetwas ging schief.   
Er wollte aufschreien, doch seine Stimmbänder versagten.   
Vor Lucifers Augen tanzten grelle Blitze und zwischen den einzelnen Einschlägen tauchten plötzlich Erinnerungen auf.   
Sorgsam verdrängte Bilder aus den letzten Tagen wurden auf einmal wie Geschosse auf ihn abgefeuert.   
Es war als hielte er auf einmal wieder den weißen Dolch in seinen Händen, die Waffe mit der er Uriels Seele für immer ausgelöscht hatte. Die Kälte des weißen Griffs fraß sich in Lucifers Hände. Es schmerzte und drängte Tränen in seine Augen.   
Die Zeit stand auf einmal still. Er war gefangen in einer Galerie voller Abbilder seines toten Bruders.   
Und dann stand Uriel plötzlich vor ihm.   
Er sah ihn mit toten Augen an und richtete den Zeigefinger anklagend auf Lucifers Brust.   
Uriel war als sein Richter zurückgekehrt. Sein Blick biss sich in Lucifers Eingeweide und hinterließ dort eine brennende Spur.  
Lucifer keuchte und versuchte den Alptraum zu verscheuchen. Doch Uriel blieb.   
Sein leichenblasser Mund formte lautlose Worte. „Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du mich getötet?“  
Lucifer versuchte zu atmen, aber seine Lungen waren aus Stein.  
So fühlte sich also Panik an.   
Die Angst lähmte seine Muskeln, prasselte wie tausend Splitter auf seine Haut.  
Diese Folter zerriss ihn.   
„NEIN! Du bist nicht real!“   
Die Worte entkamen seiner Kehle viel zu laut und katapultierten ihn unsanft zurück in die Realität.   
Die Mädchen wichen irritiert zurück als er zur Fahrstuhltür taumelte und so lange auf den Knopf der obersten Etage hämmerte, bis die Türen endlich wieder auseinander glitten.  
Er befreite sich japsend aus der klaustrophobischen Enge des Lifts und stürmte in seine Wohnung.   
Doch auch hier ließ sich sein hektischer Atem einfach nicht beruhigen.   
In einem letzten, verzweifelten Akt eilte er in das Badezimmer, verschloss die Tür und drehte den Wasserhahn auf.   
Dann hielt er den Kopf unter den kalten Wasserstrahl.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Wasser tränkte seine Haare, suchte sich den Weg über seinen Nacken und hüllte ihn in eine Blase, die alles um ihn herum ausblendete.   
Es klärte seinen Blick und spülte die Wahnvorstellungen aus seinem Kopf.   
Lucifer merkte wie sich sein Puls allmählich beruhigte und als er den Wasserhahn abdrehte konnte er endlich wieder atmen ohne dabei rasselnde Kieselsteine in der Lunge zu haben.   
Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort stand, den Blick starr auf den dunklen Marmor des Waschbassins gerichtet, ausschließlich damit beschäftigt den Wassertropfen zu lauschen, die sich aus seinen Haaren lösten und wie Regen in das Becken tropften.   
Irgendwo ganz weit entfernt klopfte jemand an eine Tür. Er hörte seinen Namen doch sein Bewusstsein war nicht in der Lage, sich den besorgten Rufen zu stellen.   
Lucifer konnte nicht begreifen was sich gerade im Fahrstuhl abgespielt hatte.   
Es war als hätte man ihn geradewegs zurück in die Hölle katapultiert.   
Aber dennoch er war weiterhin auf der Erde.   
Lucifer versuchte den Kopf zu heben.   
Die unsichtbare Last auf seinen Schultern zwang ihn, sich mit aller Kraft auf das Waschbassin zu stemmen. Seine Muskeln zitterten vor Anstrengung.   
Als er sein Antlitz im Spiegel erblickte, stieß er ein abfälliges Lachen von sich.  
Es war als würde er in das Gesicht eines Fremden blicken.   
Tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen geröteten Augen und ließen ihn um Jahre altern. Sein Dreitagebart wirkte ungepflegt und auf seiner Brust sprossen dunkle Haarstoppeln.   
Das war nicht der Lucifer, den er sich auf Erden erschaffen hatte. Vor ihm stand ein gefallener Engel, dem es immer schwerer viel sein wahres, grässliches Gesicht zu verbergen.   
Sein Körper war eine verwelkende Hülle.   
„Das ist also dein Plan Vater? Wenn ich nicht in die Hölle zurückkehre, dann bringst du die Hölle zu mir?“, sagte Lucifer und sah sich dabei selber tief in die Augen. Er wusste, dass ihm sein Vater nicht antworten würde. Er war ein Ausgestoßener, der mit Ignoranz gestraft wurde.   
Aber er würde kämpfen. Er war noch nicht am Boden.  
„Du hättest Uriel nicht schicken sollen. Du weißt doch angeblich alles. Warum hast du es nicht kommen sehen? Oder war es deine Absicht meine Sünden noch weiter zu vermehren?“  
Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das Bassin.   
Für einen Augenblick sah er wie seine Augen rot aufflammten. Ein inneres Feuer entfacht durch ungebändigte Wut.  
„Wenn du glaubst ich würde so schnell aufgeben, dann täuschst du dich gewaltig!“  
Lucifer wähnte sich stark durch diese Worte, aber sein Herz war ein Verräter und stolperte durch seine gebeugte Brust wie ein falsch gestarteter Motor.   
Der Alkohol hatte sich inzwischen vollkommen aus seinem Blutkreislauf verabschiedet. Er spürte wie seine Muskeln immer mehr zitterten. Er brauchte jetzt etwas Stärkeres als Whisky.   
Lucifer stieß sich vom Waschbecken ab und öffnete den Badezimmerschrank.   
Er riss die sorgfältig gefalteten Handtücher heraus und lies sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Dahinter kam ein schwarzes Kästchen zum Vorschein.   
Sein Vorrat für Momente in denen ihm der Alkohol zu langweilig war. Doch heute ging es nicht darum Langeweile zu verscheuchen, es ging darum die schmerzende Realität zu verbannen.  
Die bunten Pillen in dem Kästchen waren die besten synthetischen Drogen, die es aktuell auf dem Markt gab.   
Lucifer wusste, dass er damit vorsichtig umgehen musste, da sein Stoffwechsel immer eine Weile brauchte um sich an den berauschenden Cocktail zu gewöhnen. Es war nicht tödlich für ihn, aber er wollte sich vor den regelmäßigen Gästen in seinem Bett nicht wie ein Irrer aufführen.   
Doch heute war alles anders.   
Das Klopfen an der Tür war bereits vor einiger Zeit verstummt und Lucifer war sich sicher, dass seine drei Begleiterinnen inzwischen das Weite gesucht hatten. Er hatte also nichts zu verlieren.  
„Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen was ihr kleinen Bastarde so drauf habt“, sprach Lucifer mit dem Inhalt des Kästchens.   
Es beherbergte drei Klarsichttütchen mit jeweils fünf Pillen. Alle mit einem anderen Inhaltsstoff.   
Lucifer ignorierte sämtliche Warnungen, die für Menschen ausgesprochen wurden und spülte den kompletten Inhalt aller drei Tütchen die Kehle hinunter.   
Dann schloss er die Augen und wartete.   
Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Wirkung einsetzte. Die Köche hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.   
Die Realität wurde wie ein Gummiband auseinandergezogen und Lucifer hatte das Gefühl plötzlich zu schweben.   
Die Wände des Badezimmers zogen sich zurück und er Raum war auf einmal riesengroß.   
Lucifer atmete ein und als der Sauerstoff in seine Nase strömte fühlte es sich an als hätte er ein Gebräu aus Menthol und scharfen Chilis inhaliert.   
Er spürte seine Beine nicht mehr und als er einen Schritt vorwärtsgehen wollte, versagten seine Knie.   
Er knickte ein, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment am Waschbassin festhalten.   
Die wenigen Zentimeter freien Falls fühlten sich an wie ein Bungeesprung vom Mount Everest.   
„Wohow! Ich bin beeindruckt! Wirklich beeindruckt!“, sprach er zu sich selbst.   
Seine Zunge bestand aus Kaugummi und der Klang seiner Stimme war ihm fremd.   
Er verspürte auf einmal den Drang den Rausch mit einem Schluck Burbon zu erweitern.   
Lucifer wankte zur Badezimmertür und brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit um den Türknauf zu finden.   
Als er daran zog verstand sein Gehirn nicht mehr welche Kräfte es walten lassen musste und seine übernatürliche Stärke riss den kompletten Griff aus der Tür.   
„Ups!“, lachte er und lies die Armatur auf den Boden fallen. Als das Metall auf den Boden krachte, detonierte eine Atombombe in seinen Ohren.   
Lucifer griff sich an den Kopf und taumelte in Richtung Bar. Sein Kreislauf protestierte und zog ihn immer wieder in Richtung Boden.   
Sein Herz stolperte und seine Augen tauchten den Raum in ein Kaleidoskop aus Farben.   
Lucifer wusste, dass sein Körper die Rauschmittel bald schon wieder abbauen würde, aber er wollte jeden einzelnen Moment auskosten.   
Auf dem Tresen stand bereits eine geöffnete Flasche. Vermutlich hatten sich die Ladies noch einen Drink gegönnt bevor sie sein Appartement wieder verlassen hatten.   
Lucifer griff danach und leerte sie in einem Zug.   
Die Welt drehte sich und er musste sich an den Tresen krallen um nicht zu Boden zu gehen.  
„Du bist echt ganz schön im Arsch, oder?“, vernahm er plötzlich eine raue Stimme hinter sich.   
Lucifer zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Die plötzliche Bewegung ließ ihn erneut in die Knie gehen, aber er konnte sich wieder fangen.   
Vor ihm stand Dana.  
Sie trug nichts weiter als rote Spitzendessous, die sich harmonisch mit ihrer sonnengebräunten Haut arrangierten. Ihr Dekolleté war so perfekt geformt, dass es Lucifer schwer viel seine Augen davon zu nehmen.   
„Na Hallo“, sagte er. „Da ist ja doch noch jemand.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Amy und Holly sind bereits nach Hause gefahren. Ich glaube ihnen hat deine Aktion vorhin ganz schön Angst eingejagt.“  
„Aber du bist noch da. Hast du denn keine Angst?“, fragte er und streichelte ihren Körper dabei mit seinem Blick. Die Art wie sie vor ihm stand, provokant und ohne jegliche Scheu, stimulierte seine Sinne.   
„Nein“, antwortete sie.   
„Und wenn ich dir sage, dass ich der Teufel bin?“  
„Dann antworte ich dir, dass ich es liebe mit dem Feuer zu spielen.“  
Lucifer lächelte und wollte auf sie zugehen, doch seine Beine erhielten diese Botschaft erst verzögert, so dass er sich erneut an den Tresen lehnen musste.   
Dana verzog den Mund und legte den Kopf auf die Seite.   
„Wobei ich mir gerade nicht sicher bin, ob dein gefährliches Höllenfeuer nicht in Wirklichkeit ein einfaches Teelicht ist“, sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
Lucifer stieß ein abfälliges Lachen von sich. Er mochte ihre Allüren.   
„Darüber sprechen wir, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin.“  
Endlich gehorchten seine Extremitäten wieder und er machte ein paar Schritte auf Dana zu.   
Sie wich zurück, trug aber weiterhin dieses herausfordernde Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.   
Sie sah ihn an wie eine Katze, die eine ahnungslose Maus in die Falle lockt.   
Doch Lucifer war nicht ahnungslos. Im Gegenteil, er wusste genau wie er sie heute Nacht in berauschende Ekstase versetzen würde. Dann würde sie die Maus sein und er das Raubtier.   
Für jeden Schritt den er nach vorne tat wich sie einen zurück.  
Das arme Ding wusste nicht, dass sie nicht weit kommen würde.   
Dana zuckte zusammen als sie von dem schwarzen Flügel in ihrem Rücken gebremst wurde.   
Lucifer nutzte den Moment der Überraschung, schnellte nach vorne und nahm ihren Körper zwischen sich und dem Klavier gefangen.   
Dana stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und Lucifer spürte wie sich die Lust erneut seines Körpers bemächtigte. Er wollte sie kosten, doch zuvor wollte er das Katz und Maus Spiel noch ein wenig zelebrieren.  
„Und was passiert wenn ich jetzt laut um Hilfe rufe?“ hauchte Dana.   
„Möchtest du das denn?“  
Dana lachte und schien nach einer Antwort zu suchen.   
„Ich werde nichts tun was du nicht möchtest. Du brauchst nur Stop sagen und ich höre sofort auf. Aber wenn du heute Nacht laut schreien willst, und zwar nicht aus Angst, dann sei dein Wunsch mir Befehl.“  
Er beugte sich vor. „Sag mir, was willst du?“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und beobachtete wie sich die kleinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken flehend nach oben reckten.   
„Ich will dich! Jetzt!“, antwortete sie.   
Lucifer lachte triumphierend.   
Er wollte sich wieder zurückziehen um Dana noch ein wenig leiden zu lassen, doch die hatte andere Pläne. Ihre Hände schlangen sich um Lucifers Kopf und zogen ihn zu ihren Lippen.   
Ehe er einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, fand er sich in einem stürmischen Kuss wieder, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.   
Danas Hände lösten sich aus seinen Haaren und schoben ihm das Hemd von den Schultern.   
Ihre Berührungen trieben seinen Körper schnell an seine Grenzen. Er stöhnte leise auf und genoss ihre Liebkosungen.   
Das Adrenalin strömte durch seine Adern, verband sich mit den Drogen in seinem Blutkreislauf und lies den Raum um ihn herum verblassen.   
Es fühlte sich an als würde jede einzelne seiner Zellen detonieren.   
Dana löste sich von seinen Lippen und gönnte ihm eine Atempause.   
„Nimm mich, hier auf der Stelle!“, befahl sie. „Ich will, dass du keine Rücksicht nimmst. Ich will, dass zu zustichst, immer und immer wieder. Los! Stich zu!“  
„Was?!“  
Lucifer drückte sich hektisch von ihr weg. Danas Wortwahl war wie ein Trigger, der einen roten Alarmknopf in seinem Kopf betätigt hatte.   
Erneut wurde er in die Tiefen seiner schwarzen Seele gespült.   
Er stand immer noch in seinem Wohnzimmer und doch tropfte plötzlich wieder zähes Blut von seinen Fingern. Es ätzte sich wie Säure in seine Haut.   
Seine entsetzliche Tat ließ sich einfach nicht mehr abwaschen und verfolgte ihn selbst in diesem Moment.   
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und presste die Lippen aufeinander.   
Nein! Nicht jetzt! Warum hörte es nicht auf?   
Die unruhige See in seinem Herzen verwandelte sich zu einem tosenden Sturm.   
Zorn übernahm das Steuer und legte einen roten Filter über seine Sicht.   
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?“, hörte er Dana hinter sich sagen.   
Doch Lucifer antwortete ihr nicht. Er hatte genug geredet, er schuldete niemandem eine Erklärung.   
Er war der Teufel und er nahm sich was er wollte.   
Und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten, auch nicht irgendwelche Wahnvorstellungen.   
„Vielleicht hättest du dich nicht so abschießen sollen?“  
Lucifer schnellte herum und ergriff Danas Handgelenke. Er spürte wie sie sich unter seinem festen Griff versteifte.   
„Niemand hat dich nach deinem Rat gefragt“, zischte er.   
Dana legte den Kopf in den Nacken und funkelte ihn an. „Und was nun? Bestrafst du mich jetzt dafür?“  
Lucifer hatte keine Lust mehr auf Diskussionen. Stattdessen presste er als Antwort seine Lippen auf ihre. Wenn Alkohol und Drogen zu wenig Wirkung zeigten, dann würde er sich den Rausch jetzt auf diese Art und Weise holen.   
Dana küsste ihn gierig und er spürte wie sie ihren Körper hungrig an seinem rieb.   
Er wollte nicht länger warten. Er brauchte es jetzt und er würde keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen.   
Lucifer packte Dana an den Schultern und wirbelte sie herum.   
Sie stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er inhalierte den betörenden Duft ihrer pechschwarzen Haare.   
Er spürte wie Dana versuchte die Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen, doch er bestimmte ab jetzt die Spielregeln.   
Er drückte sie so weit nach vorne, bis sie mit dem Oberkörper komplett auf dem Flügel lag. Ihre Haare wurden eins mit dem schwarzen Klavierlack.   
Lucifer spürte wie sich seine Erregung gegen den Stoff seiner Hose drückte.   
Danas wohlgeformter Po wand sich vor ihm und lockte ihn wie eine Nymphe.   
Plötzlich spürte er selber die lustvollen Schmerzen, die er eigentlich Dana zufügen wollte.   
Aber er hatte die Zügel in der Hand. Das Vorspiel würde heute ausfallen.  
Er öffnete seine Hose, drückte Danas Beine mit sanfter Gewalt auseinander und schob ihren Slip beiseite.   
Sie stieß einen überraschten Laut aus als er sich ungestüm in sie drängte. Er spürte, dass ihr Körper noch nicht bereit war. Dennoch wehrte sie sich nicht sondern wand sie sich vor ihm auf dem Klavier, gepeinigt von bittersüßen Schmerzen.   
Lucifers Puls beschleunigte sich, der Drogencocktail in seinem Kreislauf bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf und katapultierte ihn in eine andere Dimension.   
Die Lust in seinen Lenden explodierte und er stieß sich stöhnend in Danas verlockenden Körper.   
Das Zimmer begann sich zu drehen, die Erregung raubte ihm den Atem und er krallte sich keuchend in ihre erhitzte Haut.   
Ein urplötzlich einsetzender Rauschzustand überrollte ihn wie ein Güterzug und Lucifer schrie auf. Er verlor die Kontrolle. Anstatt ihre beiden Körper mit rhythmischen Bewegungen in Einklang zu bringen, rammte er sich unbeherrscht in sie.   
Er hörte wie Dana stöhnte. Es klang unwirklich und vorgetäuscht.   
Aber es interessierte ihn nicht. In diesem Moment existierte nur er.  
Der Orgasmus übermannte ihn viel zu früh. Es fühlte sich an als hätte jemand einen Eimer mit Eiswasser über ihn ausgekippt als jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper verkrampfte.   
Dann verließen ihn die Kräfte und er sank keuchend auf Danas Rücken herab.   
Sein Herz überschlug sich und er versuchte verzweifelt die vielen kleinen Sterne hinwegzublinzeln, die über seine Netzhaut tanzten.   
Nach einiger Zeit spürte er wie sich Dana unter ihm befreite.   
Während er sich weiter auf das Klavier stützten musste, stellte sie sich vor ihn und schob ihren Slip zurecht.   
Sie sah ihn an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.   
„Echt jetzt? Das war also deine teuflische Folter? Ich würde es eher peinliche Enttäuschung nennen.“  
Ihr verachtender Blick spuckte ihn förmlich an.   
Unsichtbare Hände legten sich um Lucifers Hals als ihm bewusst wurde was hier gerade geschehen war. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert.   
„Ich… ich kann das erklären…“, stammelte er, doch Dana winkte nur ab.   
Sie nahm ihr Kleid von der Couch und zog sich wieder an.   
„Meine Güte, nichts von dem was man sich über dich erzählt stimmt. Was für eine erbärmliche Nummer.“  
Lucifer wollte ihr antworten, wollte erklären, dass das hier alles kein Normalzustand war und doch brachte er keine Worte zustande.   
Sein Blick folgte ihr stumm als sie in den Fahrstuhl stieg.   
Die Aufzugtüren glitten zu und von Dana blieb nichts außer bittere Kälte zurück.   
Lucifer schloss seine Hose und versuchte zu begreifen.   
Als er sich vom Klavier abstoßen wollte riss ihn sein angegriffener Kreislauf in die Tiefe.   
Dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und wurde zu Boden gerissen.   
Seine Kniescheiben krachten auf den Steinboden und schickten eine Botschaft aus Leid und Scham durch die Nervenenden.   
Lucifer presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte die Schmerzen zu verdrängen.   
Aber es war etwas ganz anderes, das plötzlich wütende Tränen in seine Augen schießen ließ.   
Es war der Moment in dem er begriff, dass er auf dem Boden kniete, den Blick aus dem großen Panoramafenster gen Himmel gerichtet.   
Er fühlte sich wie ein Sklave auf dem Schafott und das bange Warten auf die Peitschenhiebe zerriss ihn innerlich.   
Lucifer wusste, dass sie nicht kommen würden. Sein Vater war nicht für die Bestrafung von Sündern zuständig. Das war er selbst. Lucifer. Und er hatte schon längst damit begonnen.   
Diese Erkenntnis krallte sich in sein Herz und zerquetschte es in seiner Brust.   
Er fühlte sich beobachtet von allwissenden Augen, die sich wie Pflöcke in seine Seele bohrten.  
Lucifer hob die Arme, einer kapitulierenden Geste gleich.   
„Und? Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Du hast es endlich geschafft. Ich knie nieder vor dir und selbstkasteie mich für diese abscheuliche Tat!“, rief er in Richtung der dunklen Wolken, die von hier aus aussahen wie ein aufgewühlter Ozean.   
„Lässt du dich jetzt, nach all dem, herab ein Wort zu mir zu sprechen oder mir ein Zeichen zu geben? LOS! ICH WARTE!“, brüllte Lucifer und Geifer spritzte aus seinem Mund.   
Doch da war nur Stille. Sie legte sich bleiern auf seine Schultern.   
Die Ignoranz mit der er bestraft wurde zwang bittere Tränen auf sein Gesicht.   
„Und natürlich sagst du wieder einmal nichts…“, Lucifers Stimme brach ab und er sackte in sich zusammen.   
Sein Zufluchtsort hier auf der Erde war ein zweites Fegefeuer geworden.   
Ihm würde niemals vergeben werden.   
Lucifer vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und ließ sich in die Dunkelheit fallen.   
Vielleicht war es Zeit auf zu geben. Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich in die Hölle zurückkehren.   
Alles was er tun musste war sich töten zu lassen.   
Ein Schuss aus einer Waffe mitten ins Herz. Er hatte erlebt wie es sich anfühlte zu sterben.   
Lucifer hatte Angst davor und doch tröstete ihn der Gedanke, dass er in der Minute seines Todes nicht alleine sein würde.   
Sie würde bei ihm sein, denn nur in ihrer Gegenwart war er verwundbar.   
„Chloe.“  
All der Alkohol, all die Drogen und all der Sex hatten nicht geschafft was ein einzelner Name plötzlich in ihm auslöste.   
Die alptraumhaften Bilder wichen ihrem Gesicht. Alleine der Gedanke an sie fühlte sich an wie eine wärmende Hand, die sich tröstend zwischen seine Schultern legte. 

ENDE

Wir suchen verzweifelt nach Zeichen und Wundern, doch in all unserem Bestreben sie zu finden erblinden wir und sehen nicht, dass sie direkt vor uns stehen.


End file.
